Harry's Got A Sister?
by Tessa Wessa
Summary: Teressa Potter's life was perfect until she meets her brother in the weirdest place she could. I'm 13 and this is my very first fanfic! I hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Overview: It was a regular night – despite the fact that it was my birthday. My friends and I were sitting in my room talking about all the boys we like but little did I know that this year would be different — this year I would be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I would be taking classes I had never heard of.

Chapter 1

**Teressa Potter? What?**

"You girls want anything else before I head up to bed?" My mother called from the bottom of the stairs, just outside my bedroom. Today was my fifteenth birthday, and my mum **insisted** that I have a sleep over with my friends to celebrate. I, myself, thought it was a bit childish – I mean, I was **fifteen** – but I agreed anyway, just to make her happy... and also because I got to stay up really late and eat loads of junk food!

My friends and I exchanged quick glances, then chorused, "**Chocolate**!"

I heard my mum laugh pleasantly, "Okay, girls, but don't complain to me about upset stomachs tomorrow morning!"

"Teressa, you're mum is the absolute best!" Vikki Moore, the new girl in school and my newest mate, enthused, as we stretched out on our sleeping begs.

"I know, isn't she?" Lindsey Louis, my absolute bestest friend in the entire cosmic universe, agreed. She changed the subject abruptly, as she glanced through my C.D. collection. "What music should we listen to...?"

My mum opened the door just then, which brought my attention to the poster pasted up on it – Orlando Bloom. I sighed wistfully. _Oh, Orlando. . ._ . Was I drooling?

"Okay, girls..." My mum's voice shook me out of my reverie, "I brought a box of Dairy Milk assorted chocolates. Don't over do it now." She came over to where I was lying, in a non-too-ladylike position. "Can I kiss the birthday girl goodnight?"

I smiled as she enveloped me in her arms. "G'night, mum," I said, turning my face up to receive the kiss she pressed on my forehead, as she'd done every night since I could remember. She stroked my unruly black hair, which had never tamed under the persuasions of a comb, brush or even the stiffest hair gel.

"Night, hon." Mum turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Stokes!" they all said in a singsong voice, as she closed the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Christina Bates exclaimed suddenly, picking up one of my CDs and turning to look at me in utter disbelief. "Not **_Peter Andre_**!"

"What?" I said, a smile in my voice, "'_Mysterious Girl' _is an absolute classic!"

Lindsey and Vikki burst out laughing.

Later that night, we were pleasantly filled with chocolate and tucked cozily into our sleeping bags.

"So, Terry, who do you fancy the pants off?" Lindsey asked, mischievously.

"You mean **besides** Orlando Bloom?" I answered, smiling dreamily. "How 'bout you?" I asked, whilst stuffing a hand full of popcorn into my mouth.

A smile lit up Lindsey's face, "I'm thinking... Dylan!"

"What?" I shouted, popcorn spilling out of my mouth.

"He is such a geek!" Christina said laughing.

"Yeah, but I can change him, he has potential." Lindsey said, looking around the room.

"Well, I'm getting tired. G'night." I said, muffling a yawn.

"Night." Everyone said in unison.

I woke up, it was cold I rubbed my eyes and looked around me.

It was morning and an old man with a long beard half-moon spectacles and long blue sparkling robes was looking over me. He was the tallest man I had ever seen.

"Good morning Miss. Potter." The man said.

"Miss Potter?" I said to myself.

"Please come with me, the others will be arriving tonight. You will be sorted in my office and then eat with the others, I will inform your brother that you're here when he comes." he said in one swift voice. "And I am professor Dumbledore."

He turned on his heel and strode to the tower that was hovering above me.

I looked around me and saw a dark lake the top looked like glass but it was shattered by an enormous tentacle rising above it.

"Ah!" I stumbled out of bed and tripped over my own feet.

I quickly got up and ran up the slope and stopped at the foot of castle.

It looked even bigger from the inside, steps beyond steps made of stone many doors and ghosts flying around going in the walls and coming out.

"Um, professor Dumbledore, professor Dumbledore!" I yelled it echoed through the castle. A ghost went right through me then circled me.

"I see your looking for professor Dumbledore." the ghost croaked in a weak but pleasant voice. "I am Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost," he said. "This way." he gestured to me, as he glided down a corridor I slowly followed behind him trying to dodge ghosts.

"Walloping wing bats." the ghost muttered to a statue of a gargoyle.

It moved out of the way and showed a set of spiral staircases leading up to a room.

"There you go, just follow those stairs," he croaked once more and flew through a wall. I slowly stood on a step that ascended me to the door.

"Professor Dumbledore..." I squeaked while knocking on the door.

"Come in," croaked professor Dumbledore as the door swung open.

I slowly walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind a table with a phoenix sitting on a stand beside him.

"Professor, I was wondering, um why I'm here?" I asked sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Because this is where you belong... in the wizarding world. You have been hidden from your true identity for the15 years but now since Lord Voldemort is back no sense keeping you away any longer." Dumbledore said placing his fingers together.

"Who is Lord Voldemort?" I asked staring into Dumbledore's eyes.

"The one who gave you that scar" Dumbledore said while flicking his wand.

A sharp pain seared through my head and then suddenly stopped. I turned my head and looked into a mirror stand was on the wall and saw a lightning bolt scar on my fore head.

"Well no more questions we have to get u sorted before the others arrive." Dumbledore interrupted. He got up and took at dusty hat from a top shelf and placed it on his table.

"This is the sorting hat it will place you in your house and at in the great hall sit with your house."

Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on my head and returned to his seat. The hat fell over my eyes and I could no longer see Dumbledore.


End file.
